


i am never letting you go

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pranking, fluff and crack?, i seriously do not know how to tag my fics help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: Jake tries the 'fake breaking-up with your partner' trend on his boyfriend, Sunghoon
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i am never letting you go

**Author's Note:**

> is there a trend like this irl? i'm not really updated with trends lmao :'>
> 
> btw first jakehoon fic ^w^

“Let’s break up” Jake walked up to Sunghoon, his boyfriend. Sunghoon, was of course, shocked at Jake’s sudden use of those words. Then he looks down, and accidentally looks at Jake’s hand, which was holding his phone. Jake was recording the thing that’s happening right now. _‘Oh, trends.’_ Sunghoon thought.

“No.” Sunghoon said, with a finishing tone, not wanting to continue the conversation.

“No, we’re breaking up.” Jake’s voice was getting louder. But he doesn’t sound angry even if he tries his best to sound like it.

“Jakey, you’re clearly recording this. You wanna join the trend, don’t ya?” Sunghoon points at Jake’s phone. Jake stopped the recording and looked down, feeling guilty. He thought, _‘I just wanted to try the trend. I didn’t think that it would turn out like this’_

“You got caught, I see. You’re ready to throw this relationship away just because of a stupid trend. Fine, we’re breaking up, I don’t want to see you again.” This shocked Jake a lot, to the point that he just stood there. Sunghoon was walking away, and Jake realizes that when Sunghoon was already 2 meters away.

“Sunghoon, wait-“ Jake can feel tears forming on his eyes when Sunghoon turns around and walks back to him, chuckling. Jake’s tears stopped forming, and he looked at Sunghoon with a very confused expression.

“I got a better video! You thought you’re the only one who likes joining trends? This will sure go trend on all social media platforms.” Sunghoon said while smirking. Then the next thing was he was laughing so hard. Jake stood frozen in front of him, feeling betrayed. 

“I hate you” Jake said while pouting and with his arms crossed on his chest.

“I was joking! I never recorded anything.” Sunghoon said, laughing. Then he looks softly at Jake. ‘Is that sadness in his eyes?’ Jake thought when he looked at the younger “Please Jakey, don’t do that ever again. It hurts hearing those words from you.” Sunghoon then hugs Jake tightly. Jake hugs back and rests the side of his head on Sunghoon’s chest. Which makes him hear the taller’s heartbeat.

“I’m sorry.” Jake says as he looks up at Sunghoon, giving him puppy eyes, which Sunghoon can’t resist. 

“Forgiven.” Sunghoon smiled at Jake. He then kissed the top of Jake’s head, and hugs him tighter. 

“I am never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or this is really rushed 
> 
> i was writing this like at 2 in the morning so ajshdkd lol


End file.
